


Im here for you

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: After freds death jughead comforts a grieving archie





	Im here for you

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Luke Perry 
> 
> I will miss seeing you as Fred Andrews riverdale will never be the same without you

It's late when Jughead enters the Andrews house 

Mary:Archies upstairs 

Jughead:im sorry i didn't come sooner it's just..

Mary:Jughead there's no need to be sorry it's been a shock to all of us

She quickly wipes a tear that falls down her cheek 

Mary:come here

He let's her pull him into a hug before pulling away

Mary:go on you go up and I'll make you boys some food

She walks into the kitchen and jughead walks up the stairs towards Archies room and knocks on the door

Archie:come in

Jughead opens the door and walks in to find Archie on the bed his head resting on his knees 

Jughead:Arch

He walks over to sit next to him 

Archie:he's gone jughead my dad is gone

Jugheads throat becomes tight and tears start to fill his eyes 

Jughead:Archie I'm so sorry

Archie:I just don't understand how this happened I mean only last week we were talking about colleges and now he's....

His voice cracks as he starts to cry jughead takes his hand and holds it tightly

Archie:im never gonna see him again he's not gonna see me graduate or get married he's never gonna get to meet his grandkids 

Jughead sobs as he pulls Archie into a hug 

Archie:i want him back jug I don't know what I'm gonna do without him

Archie clings to Jugheads jacket as he crys into his neck 

Archie:stay with me tonight please 

Jughead:course I will you don't even have to ask

He plants a soft kiss into Archies hair and rests his cheek on Archies head holding his hands tightly 

Later when Mary brings some sandwiches up she finds jughead and Archie asleep theirs eyes red from tears with Archie resting his head on jugheads chest 

She places the plate down and grabs a blanket covering them both she then kneels down and kissies them both on the forehead before heading out of the room and shutting the door she leans against the wall before sinking down and bursting into tears .


End file.
